When you need someone!
by Squirly Murphy
Summary: Miko has a sad moment and Ratchet is there for her! ( This is my first Fanfic so yeah um advice and all that is VERY much appreciated! Thanks!)


Ratchet looked down at the most recent pain in his Aft, Miko! She was bugging him about her most recent interest, " Miko why do you persist on pestering me, why cant you just go and watch T.V. or I can bridge you back home and you can busy yourself there?" I looked back up at the screen and expected Miko to start talking again, but there was nothing.

He turned around and looked at Miko, she was walking away her head hung and her shoulders hunched, she was shivering slightly and her arms were around her chest. Was she cold, no she was crying!

He took a step towards her and frowned, her vital signs seemed fine, so why was she crying? " Miko, are you alright you seem . . ." He was lost for any words, what could he say?

" I-I'm fine Ratchet, just let it go ok!" She shakily replied, she didn't need Ratchet on her case, Bulkhead was already upset by it which was why he had taken a drive, he looked so angry and she was surprised he hadn't demanded to be bridged to her foster parent's house to beat the frag out of them right away. They had kicked her out after all! Just because she accidentally blew up the microwave and set the kitchen on fire and it really was an accident this time unlike all the other stuff she did! '_Stupid Ratchet!'_ She thought,_ 'It was his fault she was upset right now and Bulk didn't help! Ugh what am I going to do?'_

"I don't think you are telling me the complete truth Miko! What is wrong? Do you feel unwell?" He asked her, for some reason he was worried about (the now 18 year old girl) through all of her annoyingness and pestering and loudness, he couldn't actually imagine life without her! She was the Party of the place the moral, her and Bulk were the noise and the spark of the base they were the fun, Ratchet never joined in of course he was to * Uptight* as the humans called it although what that meant he had no clue!

" I'm Really fine Ratchet Physically and mentally so just lay off ok?" She snapped at him, she was still walking away but she was doing it with less conviction now!

Ratchet wasn't about to let her get away that easy! Although the others never knew, but he quite enjoyed all of the gang's company they made his spark happy and he wasn't that unfriendly and grumpy that he didn't learn all of their habits and characters! " Miko this isn't the usual you! Usually you would have jumped at the chance to have and argument with me and here you are the great Fiery Miko walking away from Ratchet the apparent dull doc! Now there is something wrong and I will not let you suffer in silence! I am going to keep you with me until you tell me what's wrong and make sure it's the truth, I can tell when you are lying, I can read your vital signs I'm like a walking lie detector or whatever it is those things you call them!" He finished his rant and walked straight up to her scooping her up into his servo, not planning on letting her go til she told him what was wrong.

He walked off away from the console down the corridor and to the Med bay, he opened the door with his spare servo and walked in sitting down on the recovery bed he brought the servo he held Miko in round in front of his optics only to have shock spike through him when he found that she had balled up in the curl where his fingers connect to his servo palm, she was asleep and she looked peaceful almost elegant, her fuzzy hair falling delicately around her heart shaped face, she looked _'beautiful'_ he thought _'wait . . . did he just . . . Oh gosh, what are you doing Ratchet, she's a fleshling and a young one at that, and you are an autobot and older autobot what is my malfunction?'_

A few hours later Miko woke up, she remembered Ratchet picking her up and the she remembered feeling safe and happy for a single moment, she must have fallen asleep. She sat up feeling a little less drowsy now. Once her eyes had adjusted she looked at where she had been lying and found that she was still in Ratchet's hand, she smiled randomly then yawned and stretched. She turned over to find that Ratchet was also asleep but he held her gently. Miko got up and climbed his arm up to his face where she promptly snuggled down into the notch between his neck and his head, it was warm there and she soon found herself fast asleep, a deep dreamless peaceful sleep.

Ratchet awoke feeling oddly happy! 'That never happens' He thought to himself, then he felt the lumpy thing poking into his neck cables! He reached up a servo and gently scooped it up, when he looked at what was in his hand his spark gave a little skip when he saw a just waking up Miko, he quickly sat up and placed her on his knee joint. He watched as she slowly sat up and stretched, his optics caught the slight catch in her shirt as she stretched, it showed her slightly tanned flat stomach, Ratchet suddenly felt the urge to stroke the lightly toned skin, but he held that feeling back, what the hell was he thinking!

Once Miko was fully awake she looked up at the Medic suddenly noticing for the first time how smooth his face was. She stood up and looked into the Bright blue optics of his. Slowly and tentatively she started climbing up his arm, she stopped when she was standing on his shoulder. Miko reached out to his face that was now looking directly at her, she lent a little further in and felt the warm smooth metal on her fingertips.

Ratchet's fans started to work overtime, Miko's simple touch was sending his sensors into over-lode and he was rapidly heating up. " Uh, Miko . . . do you want to talk now?" He asked her gently.

She nodded slowly and began telling him what was up. By the end of her story, Ratchet was angry, _'How could her foster parents do that to her, it was downright disrespectful and wrong'_

Miko lent her forehead against Ratchet's cheek and sighed, from the angle she was at she found herself suddenly staring at his mouth and she wondered if it could be soft! She shook her head and took a step back, there was no way that she should be thinking like that.

" I-I'm sorry if I distracted you before, I was just trying to distract myself from myself, b-because of home life a-and Bulk, h-he got really angry and he d-drove off and I had no one!" She sniffled a bit, trying desperately to hold back her tears, " M-my foster parents kicked me out and I'm not allowed to go back, I t-told Bulk and he went off and I-I needed him and he left me because he couldn't deal, I-I may b-be t-tough but I need someone sometimes and I needed him and he wasn't there so, I tried to get your attention a-and I kinda just ended up annoying you so I'm sorry and I wont bother you again, I have nowhere to go so I probably have to go back to, to Japan and-and I wont b-back to this place again, so yeah! Well I better go, I uh think that I've overstayed my welcome so I'm gonna just hop along and well, see ya round, Doc Bot!" She jumped off his shoulder and back onto his arm, she then hopped back onto his knee and slid down his leg.

Ratchet just stared after her, she had all that fire and yet he saw her now and he saw nothing but a tiny spark, " Miko, wait!" He said as he got up, " Y-you can stay here if you like, I-I am sure the others will not object, y-you are part of the family and I-I dont want you to go!" There he had said it he had finally admitted that he liked her, _'sort of'_!  
Miko stopped as she heard Giant feet come up behind her, she turned around but she didn't look up, she knew that if she did she would see Ratchet's soft optics and she would break down. She had to leave. Miko turned and started walking away again.

Ratchet reached out and put his servo in front of her, he stopped her from walking away any further.

" Ratchet!" She growled in a pained voice, " What the Frag!" She continued, but he wouldn't budge. " What do you want?"

" I want an answer to my proposal!" He replied in a soft low tone, Miko could have sworn he sounded slightly husky, but she threw that to the very back of her mind, this was Ratchet she was thinking about!

" W-well I don't know so, just-just stop pestering me, you don't need to answer right now!" She snapped back at him, she saw his hand flinch slightly at her words but she managed to hold firm.

" Miko, look at me!" He said softly, he could hear her just fine but he wanted to see what she was really feeling, when

Miko was emotional enough he learn't that he could read her like a book.  
He heard her Huff and she turned so she was facing him, but she didn't look up.

Ratchet removed his servo from behind her and put one of his fingers gently under her chin, slowly he lifted her head so she was looking up to him. Taking into account that she was much shorter than him he crouched down so his head was level with hers and they were looking into each others eyes.

"I know that times are hard right now, I just need you to know, I'm there if you need me and I will always be here when you need me, I promise on and by the All Spark that I will be here, for you for as long as you need me and as however you need me!" He quietly told her.

Miko just stared into the Medic's Beautiful cyan eyes and smiled, she had finally found someone who cared! It may have taken her a while but now he was here and he was here for her, no one else but her!

She slowly and tentatively reached out for his face plate, she placed one hand on either side and lent in gently kissing the soft metal that made up his lips. At first Ratchet didn't react he just froze in surprise, she then started to pull away and he felt the need to reassure her that it was right and that he wanted this just as much.  
He was careful not to hurt her as he moved his lip plating to her mouth, he felt her tongue stroke his lower lip and his engine whirred in excitement, holding back a moan he allowed her entry and she roamed her tongue through his mouth, he in turn moving his glossa delicately around hers -being sure to take extra care of their size difference. After a few more moments Miko emerged for air, she lent back so she could look into his optics " Thank you for being here!" she then went back in for another kiss.


End file.
